It Had To Be Him
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: When sent to get Wolf,Sonic gets a little strange story from the lupine.Wolf&Sonic friendship.Um...Slight WolfxFalco. Yeah,I know.I'm crazy! (Edited at last. Fixed some errors.)


**A/N: WARNING! Maybe OOC, slight boyxboy, wrote because of my strange obsession for weird/awkward pairings. This could be a sequel to **_**A Canine, A Bird, And A Mouse **_**with small mentioning to **_**Sonic Learns A Lesson**_**. This one took a long time to write...**

* * *

"Hey? Wolf?" A voice called.

I was snapped out of my thoughts. It was Sonic.

"Hm?What do you want?" I asked, bored.

"Well, the others were just looking for you... And apparently, you're outside sitting in a tree." Sonic explained.

"Why do they need me?" I questioned.

Sonic shrugged.

"Tell them I don't want anything to do with 'em."

"Okay then. I'll tell them if you tell me why you're out here."

"Why do you wanna know?" I growled.

"Just curious." Sonic replied.

"Let me think... NO."

"Come on! I won't tell anyone!"

"I said no!"

"Pwease!"

"N-fine."

"Oh yeah!" Sonic cheered. "So, why you out here all alone?"

I jumped out of the tree and leaned against its trunk. "I... I was thinking."

"About what?" Sonic asked.

"Not what." I corrected.

"... Oh, ho, ho, ho! Wolf's got a widdle crush!" Sonic teased. "Who is it! Come on, spit it out! I'll ke-"

"About someone and something!" I hissed.

Sonic laughed nervously. "Huh... Okay. C-continue."

"Well... You remember how you locked me, Fox, and Falco in a room."

"I-I'M SORRY!" Sonic cried.

"I know you are." I sighed. "And, well...Look, it all started when Toon Link trapped us in a room for three days."

* * *

**_"I am going to rip you apart, Toon Link!" I roared, pounding on the door._**

**_"Give it up, we're trapped in a storage closet." Fox muttered. "And he's not going to open the door."_**

**_I groaned. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!"_**

**_"Hey, you're not the only one who's pissed off here." Falco hissed._**

**_"Ha, ha, ha,ha!" Toon Link singed._**

**_"You little bitch..." I growled. "Unlock the fucking door!"_**

**_"...No."_**

**_I huffed. "Stupid kid..."_**

**_I turned away from the door and slid down,looking at my enemies. "I'm so gonna kill him once we get outta here..."_**

**_"Agreed." Falco muttered._**

**_Awkward silence. No one even attempted to speak up. Hmp. Good. I don't want to talk to either one of them. I began to wonder when that dumb runt is going to free us or if anyone was trying to find us... For what was about half an hour seemed like... well... an hour or two. The air was thick with tension. I lowered my head, sighing._**

**_"So...what's been going with you guys?" Fox suddenly asked._**

**_Falco and I facepalmed._**

**_"Really, Fox?" Falco groaned._**

**_"Hey, calm down! It's too freaking quiet, and awkward in here!" Fox defended._**

**_"Small talk really isn't going to work in here!" I said._**

**_"Y-yeah, so?" Fox muttered. "Do you really wanna spend who knows how long in a storage room without any conversation?"_**

**_"I can deal without talking with you guys." I stated, smirking._**

**_"Agreed." Falco added._**

**_"Well... Okay then..." Fox sighed. "No talking. Got it."_**

**_"Good." I huffed. "Talking with either one of you is like a pain. Your freaking voices are annoying."_**

**_"...Wait, say what?" Fox hissed._**

**_"Annoying?" Falco added._**

**_"Yeah. I said it. You mad?" I quipped._**

**_"Why you little son of a..." Falco started._**

**_They sure get angry easily._**

**_"Hey, I'm just joking around." I said._**

**_"Hmp. I'm just joking around." Falco mocked._**

**_"When you're trapped in a storage closet with two of you enemies all because of a stupid kid, you need some way to make things positive for yourself." I said, grinning._**

**_..._**

**_"... I wonder if he's going to give us food." Fox muttered._**

**_"Are you fucking serious?" Falco snapped._**

**_Fox laughed nervously. "Sorry... Bad intention."_**

**_Toon Link was cackling from the other side._**

**_Hours seemed to pass. I swear, one us is going to go crazy from staying in here too long. And that stupid vulpine was right about the food issue._**

**_I seriously hope that someone notices our disappearance. The other smashers can't be THAT stupid._**

**_Doesn't this place have monitors or..._**

**_Okay, I'm getting freaking bored here. I looked at the other two. Apparently, both were asleep._**

**_I should have some fun with these two. Heh, heh, heh._**

* * *

"You're sick! What is wrong with you!" Sonic cried.

I frowned. "Not THAT kind of fun! You pervy hedgehog."

"...Oh... Continue."

* * *

_**I heard Toon Link whistle from the under end, and he was probably playing Ocarina of Time on his 3DS.**_

_**Good. He has something to keep him distracted. It's time to have some fun in here. I looked at the shelf that hung over had some cleaning supplies on it... And for some odd reason, bricks and rope... Okay.**_

_**Perfect. I softly chuckled as I stood up, walking up to said shelf. As quietly as I can, I wrapped one end of the rope around the brick, and the other around Fox's ear. Ha. Good thing he didn't wake up in the midst of it.**_

_**Now... What to do for his buddy?**_

_**I laughed was either because I heard Fox snore or maybe because it was what I was thinking of to what I was going to do to his teammate... Probably that.**_

_**I looked over the bird and began to think about how I was going to plant it out, when the ground suddenly shook and the sound of screaming pierced my ears... And the others. Fox jolted awake, causing the brick to fall down and land on his head, knocking him. Falco, however, managed to get up , the ground beneath us was shaking violently, causing us to try our best to stand. In the end, it didn't go so well...**_

_**The shaking ground caused me fall... On top of Falco.**_

_**We were slightly stunned for a while, eyes when we both opened our eyes, we screamed, and luckily it didn't wake Fox up.**_

_**Both of us then scrambled to our feet. For a few minutes,we heavily panted.**_

_**"... Er... Sorry 'bout that." Falco said.**_

_**"Huh? Oh...It's nothing." I replied, face still red. "Wh-what was that?"**_

_**"P-probably a light earthquake or somethin'..." Falco looked at the unconscious Fox, and asked, "What happened with him?"**_

_**"Uh, a brick that was on the shelf fell on his head." I answered.**_

_**"Mm... Idiot." Falco sighed, sitting back down. "That kid better let us go soon or I am so gonna kill him."**_

_**I nodded. "Yeah..."**_

_**Falco raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"**_

_**"...Eh? Y-yeah. I'm cool." I stated, red STILL on my face. "I'm okay, man."**_

_**Falco blinked. "Uh... Okay...?"**_

_**That... That was bad. Really. Bad.**_

_**Eventually, night fell... It looks like no one has noticed our disappearance.**_

_**Gah. Fucking idiots.**_

_**Fox eventually woke up... After explaining the issue, the awkward silence settled back, and the other two managed to fall asleep, but I was still awake. I sighed, leaning against the door. I don't know when, but I did manage to fall asleep.**_

_**When I woke up, the others were still asleep and Toon Link was back at the door. I didn't know what time it is, and I really don't care. I was freaking bored and I swear that me or one of the others were going to lose our sanity. I already pulled a small, somewhat bad, prank on Fox.**_

_**What do to for his friend?**_

_**Speaking of which, why did I have to fall on top of him yesterday and why the hell is my face turning red?**_

_**I looked at the sleeping bird.**_

_**...**_

_**What the fuck is wrong with me?**_  
_**For the rest of the day, either Falco or I would make a death threat to Toon Link, Fox would complain about having no food, or strange silence.**_

_**The next day... Was the weirdest... And the worst...**_  
_**For me, anyway.**_

_**Halfway through the day, we were freaking tired because of hunger.**_

_**We managed to fall I woke up, I heard Toon Link, and other smashers were probably trying to get him to tell the location of where we were at. I let out a sigh of relief.**_  
_**Once again, I looked at the others I was trapped with.**_

_**They were still sleeping.**_

_**When I looked at Falco, I felt my face heat up and it turned red.**_

_**Well... Maybe I- NO! N. O. Freaking NO.**_

_**At last, the door opened, and we all ran out, attacking Toon Link... And getting food.**_

* * *

Sonic was laughing. "I CAN'T believe it!"

I frowned. "Yeah, shut up!"

The hedgehog didn't stop. "I, oh my god, bwa-ha! U-Unbelievable!"

"If you don't shut up I am going to rip your throat out!" I warned.

"Ha ,ha ,ha! Ha... ha... O-okay. I'll stop, kya-ha!"

"You done yet?" I groaned.

"I just can't believe you... You. Wolf O'-FUCKING-Donnel, is out here,thinking about..."

I punched him square in the jaw before he finished.

"Don't you dare say it!" I hissed.

Sonic rubbed his chin. "S-sorry man. I-I just...ha,ha... Can't believe that you are out about your worst enemy's friend!"

"Shut the fuck up, Sonic!" I roared.

Said hedgehog held his hands up in defense. "Sorry! I'll go!"

He turned around on his heels and ran back inside in a split second. I sighed, and went back up in the tree.  
The stupid hedgehog was right.

I was thinking about about my enemy's friend.

I shook my head. "What is wrong with me? Why did it have to be him?"

* * *

**A/N-**

**Me: Finally, it's done! After- HOLY CRAP! *crushed by Landmaster* Ow.. AGAIN!**

**Wolf: What the ACTUAL FUCK!**

**Falco: WHY!Just...JUST WHY!**

**Me: I-I'm sorry! I just felt like I... needed to... write that... gah.*passes out***

**Sonic: *sweatdrop* Uh...**

**Fox: Should I be concerned about this?**

**Me: Hey, I'm a boyxboy fan! And at least I didn't write anything explicit... That's just not my thing.**

**Wolf:... Wait, didn't you just pass out from getting crushed?**


End file.
